Apenas uma vida
by Keyne
Summary: Depois de presenciar Draco Malfoy chorando no banheiro masculino, Harry fica intrigado e decide investigar o motivo. Só não imagina que, por conta disso, passará a conhecer um lado novo de seu rival, muito menos que se apaixonará por ele... / High school AU
1. I

**AVISO: A fanfic a seguir apresenta garotos se beijando, alguns palavrões, menção a violência (implícita, juro! As séries da HBO ou o noticiário são** _ **bem**_ **piores) e uma ou outra cena de luta. Não é gratuito, tudo tem um motivo.**

 **Leia por sua conta e risco!**

* * *

 **I**

O sol brilhava, tímido. Ele não era suficiente para esquentar a tarde ligeiramente fria, que anunciava que dias de frio mais rigoroso estavam por vir. Mesmo assim, os adolescentes no campo de futebol estavam encharcados de suor depois de um treino puxado.

Harry deitou-se na grama, como alguns de seus outros colegas de time faziam. Ron juntou-se a ele.

\- Cara, eu estou acabado – resmungou o garoto ruivo, limpando o suor do rosto na camiseta. – Se continuarmos assim, será que conseguimos derrotar Durmstrang no próximo jogo?

\- Ron, você é um ótimo goleiro. Nosso time este ano está perfeito, agora só precisamos continuar treinando e dar o nosso melhor no dia do jogo.

\- Assim espero.

Os dois ficaram mais alguns minutos jogados na grama antes de rumarem para o vestiário, a fim de tomarem um necessário banho antes de voltarem para casa. Enquanto se ensaboava, Harry pensou pela milésima vez em como era estranho treinar sem a presença de Malfoy. Os dois, que eram zagueiros, viviam disputando para ver quem era o melhor – quem corria mais rápido, quem defendia mais gols, até mesmo quem conseguia se alongar mais. Às vezes, essa disputa atrapalhava o treino e até mesmo alguns jogos, mas em geral era o combustível para que os dois se esforçassem ao máximo. Não era à toa que o time de Hogwarts era em um dos melhores de Londres.

Entretanto, Malfoy havia desistido de jogar no primeiro dia do ano letivo. Aquilo era sem dúvida estranho, visto que o garoto vivia para o futebol. Ele poderia ser uma péssima pessoa, mas com certeza era um ótimo jogador. Desde que havia desistido, Malfoy andava quieto e cabisbaixo, algo inédito para o garoto metido que adorava ser o centro das atenções. O mais estranho de tudo era que o loiro nunca mais importunara ninguém, coisa que deveria ser o passatempo predileto dele.

Algo estava muitíssimo errado com Malfoy. Porém, toda vez que Harry mencionava isso a Ron e Hermione – seus melhores amigos –, eles faziam pouco caso do assunto, alegando que Malfoy provavelmente estava preocupado em entrar para uma boa faculdade para impressionar a família. Era uma explicação razoável, levando em consideração o pai rígido dele, mas ainda assim Harry achava que algo havia acontecido com o garoto.

\- Vai logo, Harry, eu estou morto de fome! – reclamou Ron, já completamente vestido e encostado à porta do vestiário, esperando o amigo.

\- Pode ir na frente, eu acho que esqueci meu livro de matemática na sala – explicou Harry, ao constatar que a sua mochila estava mais leve do que de costume. – O Snape vai me matar se eu não fizer a lição de casa.

\- Puts, nem me fala. Eu vou com você.

Ron mal terminara de falar, seu estômago fez um barulho indecentemente alto. Ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão enquanto Harry ria.

\- Ron, vai na frente que eu te alcanço depois.

\- Beleza!

O moreno terminou de arrumar suas coisas e rumou para dentro do prédio da escola. Hogwarts era uma escola de ensino secundário **¹** fundada pelo governo, que se destacava das outras por conta de um excelente ensino aliado a uma das construções mais belas da região – antes de ser transformada em uma escola, ali era uma antiga e nobre residência. Ainda assim, o local espaçoso fora reformado na medida do possível sem estragar a arquitetura original e contava com uma imensa biblioteca, laboratórios de última geração, quadras esportivas impecáveis e um majestoso jardim que era usado como área de lazer pelos estudantes.

Os passos de Harry ecoaram no chão de mármore enquanto ele se dirigia à sala de Matemática. Geralmente os corredores ficavam apinhados de alunos, mas, como a aula havia terminado fazia algum tempo, era possível ouvir todo e qualquer barulho no corredor vazio. Até mesmo os alunos dos clubes que se reuniam após a aula naquele dia não deviam estar mais lá.

Harry estava cansado e queria ir logo para casa. Acelerou o passo, mas estacou ao pensar ter ouvido algo vindo do banheiro masculino que ficava próximo à sala de Matemática. Parecia que alguém estava... chorando?

"Deve ser impressão minha", pensou. Deu mais dois passos, mas parou de novo. Seu coração bateu rápido, a adrenalina começando a fazer efeito. "Acho melhor dar uma olhadinha, só por garantia".

O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ele se aproximou da porta e colou o ouvido nela. De fato, aquele som era de choro. Mas quem iria chorar no banheiro da escola depois da aula? Seria algum aluno transtornado?

Um dos maiores defeitos de Harry era a curiosidade. Claro que poderia ser vista como uma qualidade, mas, pelo número de vezes em que ele se metera em uma enrascada por ser muito curioso, era mais crível que fosse um defeito mesmo. Assim, ele não se repreendeu ao perceber que abria a porta com o máximo de cuidado, como que para não chamar a atenção da pessoa do lado de dentro do banheiro.

O que viu deixou-o chocado. Draco Malfoy estava parado em frente às pias do banheiro. Arrumava um lenço verde, que contrastava com suas roupas pretas, ao redor da garganta. Os cabelos loiros estavam desgrenhados, mas o que mais chamava atenção eram as lágrimas que desciam por suas bochechas pálidas. Os olhos cinzas estavam encobertos por óculos escuros, apesar do pouco sol que fazia lá fora.

\- Ele ainda vai me matar... – murmurou Malfoy para si mesmo, com a voz embargada.

Harry prendeu a respiração. A cena em si era tão estranha que poderia ser uma ilusão causada pelo cansaço e pela fome, mas aquelas palavras proferidas pelo loiro não faziam sentido. Claro que ele era odiado por muitas pessoas por conta de sua personalidade péssima, mas haveria alguém que seria capaz de matá-lo? Ou seria apenas uma forma de expressão?

Antes que o moreno pudesse perder-se em pensamentos, Malfoy percebeu que a porta do banheiro havia sido aberta, e o responsável por abri-la era ninguém menos do que Harry Potter.

Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos, processando a informação de que haviam sido pegos no flagra. Porém, o loiro foi mais rápido.

\- Ora, seu... – rosnou Malfoy, cobrindo a distância entre eles com passos rápidos. Agarrou a gola do casaco surrado do outro e o chacoalhou com violência. – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

O choque de Harry logo deu espaço à raiva.

\- Posso perguntar o mesmo para você, Malfoy. Mas acho que a resposta já está bem clara – o moreno cuspiu as palavras, arqueando uma sobrancelha para as lágrimas que ainda escorriam no rosto à sua frente.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Malfoy fechasse seu punho e o direcionasse ao rosto de Harry. Porém, o moreno desvencilhou-se de forma rápida e empurrou o outro garoto para longe, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio. Malfoy instintivamente se agarrou a Harry ao perceber que iria cair, e logo os dois estavam engalfinhando-se no chão do banheiro.

Alguns socos e chutes foram distribuídos entre ambos. Antes que Harry pudesse revidar um chute em sua coxa com um soco no estômago do loiro, percebeu que os óculos escuros de Malfoy haviam escorregado do nariz pontudo, deixando à mostra um olho inchado e roxo.

Era impossível que Harry tivesse causado aquilo, visto que nem havia tocado no rosto do outro garoto. Surpreso, retirou os óculos do rival e examinou bem o machucado.

\- Malfoy, quem fez isso com você?

O loiro, que até então se debatia tentando acertar o garoto acima de si, congelou. Harry franziu o cenho, e algo dentro de si mandou que ele retirasse o lenço do pescoço de Malfoy. Ficou chocado ao constatar marcas esverdeadas ali, provavelmente menos recentes do que o olho roxo. Parecia que alguém havia tentado... Mas era impossível... Quem em sã consciência tentaria enforcar Draco Malfoy?

\- Se você contar para alguém, eu te mato – foi a resposta do loiro. Seus olhos cinzas começaram a ficar cheios d'água novamente. – Eu juro que te mato.

\- Quem fez isso com você? – pressionou Harry. Por mais que odiasse o garoto, nunca seria capaz de desejar que ele fosse enforcado até a morte...

\- Não é da sua conta.

Harry ainda processava o que acabara de ver quando Malfoy empurrou-o, tirando-o de cima de si, e sentou-se no chão. O loiro arrumou o lenço ao redor do pescoço novamente, como se estivesse sozinho. Evitou olhar para os olhos verdes ao falar:

\- Se você puder fazer a _gentileza_ de devolver os meus óculos.

Harry ignorou a mão estendida à sua frente e tocou o lenço verde, sem jeito.

\- Foi alguém da escola?

Mais lágrimas percorreram as bochechas pálidas, indo até o queixo pontudo e caindo nas roupas caras – que agora estavam abarrotadas pela luta entre os dois.

\- Não é da sua conta – repetiu Malfoy, retirando a mão de Harry de seu pescoço com truculência. – Me deixa em paz!

Harry continuou sentado enquanto Malfoy levantava-se com o resto de dignidade que lhe sobrara e saía do banheiro masculino. Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos digerindo aquele acontecimento, antes de também sair dali e voltar hesitante para casa.

Seu livro de matemática permaneceu esquecido na sala de aula.

* * *

Nos dias seguintes, Malfoy evitou Harry como se ele fosse a praga. Não que o loiro fosse muito discreto, mudando drasticamente de caminho ao perceber que o outro garoto estava por perto. Harry ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre o incidente do banheiro, então não uma tomou atitude. Havia pensado em discutir sobre aquilo com Ron e Hermione, mas o jeito como Malfoy o olhara quando ele descobrira os hematomas fê-lo ficar de boca fechada.

Entretanto, sua curiosidade havia aflorado. Harry passou a observar Malfoy com frequência, por vezes até de forma inconsciente. Depois de uma semana, já havia memorizado as aulas que o loiro assistia, o local em que ele passava a hora do almoço, as cores de roupa favoritas dele, entre outros detalhes. Harry estava principalmente intrigado pelo fato de Malfoy ter se isolado dos colegas, até mesmo dos "melhores amigos" – se é que aquele relacionamento de chefe e subordinados que ele tinha com Crabbe e Goyle pudesse ser chamado de amizade. Pansy Parkinson, que vivia de braços dados com Malfoy, olhava magoada para o loiro sempre que os dois passavam um pelo outro no corredor.

Desse modo, Malfoy estava sempre sozinho. Sentava sozinho na aula, recusava-se a fazer trabalhos em dupla ou em grupo, passava os horários de almoço comendo sozinho e lendo algum livro à sombra de uma árvore. Depois que a aula acabava, ele praticamente evaporava. Harry chegara a ficar alguns dias de tocaia na entrada do prédio, esperando o outro sair. Porém, passados quase quarenta minutos, ele desistia, achando-se ridículo. Era possível que Malfoy estivesse assim desde o começo das aulas, mas Harry não havia reparado antes.

Até mesmo a presença do loiro nas redes sociais havia diminuído de forma drástica. Se antes o garoto compartilhava imagens "engraçadas" – sempre em detrimento de outras pessoas –, notícias sobre futebol e até algumas fotos de si mesmo, agora o máximo que acontecia era ele curtir algum vídeo esporádico que colocavam na página dele.

Aquilo não cheirava nada bem. E Harry estava cada vez mais febril para descobrir aquele mistério.

\- Harry, você está ouvindo? – perguntou Hermione, balançando a mão na frente da cara do amigo. Estavam sentados em uma das mesas do jardim.

\- Desculpe, eu me distraí – Harry sentiu as bochechas corarem de leve. Não estava sendo o melhor dos amigos nos últimos dias.

\- Tudo bem. Enfim, estávamos pensando em ir no cinema na sexta à noite.

\- Ah, claro. Qual o filme mesmo?

\- Acho que o nome é _O habitat dos animais fantásticos_ ou qualquer coisa assim – Ron torceu o nariz. Harry sabia que o ruivo preferia filmes de ação, mas, desde que começara a namorar Hermione, havia aprendido a ceder mais. Não sem antes resmungar um pouco, claro.

\- É sobre um explorador que cuida de animais mágicos – explicou Luna, com um brilho sonhador no olhar.

\- Esse filme teve ótimas críticas – emendou Neville, enquanto mastigava seu sanduíche de pasta de amendoim.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e instintivamente procurou Malfoy com o olhar. O loiro continuava sentado à sombra da árvore de sempre, com um livro a tiracolo e um suco de caixinha na mão. Apesar do vento frio, ele não usava mais o lenço verde no pescoço. Harry suspirou, aliviado. Percebeu que Hermione lançava um olhar preocupado em sua direção.

\- Quais são os atores, mesmo? – perguntou, tentando desviar a atenção da amiga.

* * *

O delicioso cheiro de fritura invadiu suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago roncar de forma preguiçosa. Harry salivou e, sem pensar duas vezes, começou a atacar o prato à sua frente.

A lanchonete em que se encontravam estava parcialmente vazia, o que era anormal para uma sexta-feira à noite. Era possível que a chuva que caía do lado de fora do estabelecimento houvesse afastado algumas pessoas da rua.

\- O filme deveria ter tido mais cenas de ação – resmungou Ron, com a boca cheia de batatas fritas.

\- Acho que teve um bom equilíbrio entre ação e desenvolvimento da história – comentou Luna, depois de dar uma tragada barulhenta no milk-shake de amora. – Cenas de ação desnecessárias fazem um filme perder a qualidade.

\- Concordo. E os efeitos de computação gráfica estavam impecáveis – acrescentou Neville, animado. – Aqueles animais eram realmente fantásticos, espero que lancem bonequinhos logo.

Ron deu uma risadinha zombeteira do amigo, ganhando uma cotovelada discreta de Hermione. O ruivo adorava chamar Neville de nerd, julgando-o por conta de sua mania de colecionar filmes, livros e bonequinhos.

Enquanto os outros conversavam, Hermione aproximou sua cadeira da de Harry.

\- Posso estar enganada, mas acho que Draco Malfoy está sentado naquela mesa no canto – sussurrou, os olhos brilhantes esperando por uma reação do amigo.

O moreno desviou os olhos sem pensar duas vezes para onde ela apontava de maneira discreta. Lá estava aquela cabeleira loira, levemente molhada de chuva. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha ao perceber que o garoto estava debruçado sobre um livro, e parecia escrever algo em um caderno. Sua única companhia era um pedaço de torta de limão semidevorado.

\- Será que ele está esperando por alguém? – perguntou, mais para si mesmo do que para a amiga. Não parecia o caso, entretanto.

\- Não sei – Hermione estreitou os olhos, como se analisando o garoto ao seu lado.

Harry largou seu sanduíche pela metade.

\- Já volto, vou ao banheiro – anunciou para os companheiros de mesa.

De fato foi ao banheiro, para que Hermione não suspeitasse mais do que já deveria estar. Depois de lavar as mãos, verificar se não tinha nenhuma alface presa no dente e arrumar os cabelos desgrenhados – que ficaram mais desgrenhados ainda –, Harry fez um percurso diferente para voltar à sua mesa e acabou na mesa de Malfoy.

\- Posso sentar? – perguntou, sem esperar permissão.

O loiro pareceu um pouco chocado, mas franziu o cenho em seguida.

\- Ia adiantar se eu dissesse que não?

\- Não muito – admitiu Harry, dando de ombros.

Olhou o mais discretamente que conseguiu para os livros de Malfoy. Ao que parecia, ele estava fazendo o dever de História em uma lanchonete em plena sexta-feira à noite. Aquilo ficava cada vez mais surpreendente. Malfoy percebeu a olhadela nada discreta e fechou o livro e o caderno.

\- Você não tem mais o que fazer, não? – O loiro cruzou os braços na frente do peito, em uma atitude claramente defensiva. – Tipo, sei lá, salvar cachorrinhos na rua ou resgatar donzelas em perigo?

\- Por que você não faz isso em casa? – Harry apontou para o caderno. Se fosse em outros tempos, teria ficado irritado com a atitude de Malfoy; mas agora a curiosidade gritava mais alto do que qualquer resposta engraçadinha que poderia ter dado.

\- Eu sei que o nome é lição _de casa_ , mas a lição é minha e eu faço ela onde quiser – retorquiu o loiro. – O que eu faço ou o que eu deixo de fazer _não é da sua conta_ , Potter.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a memória daquele dia no banheiro masculino voltou à mente de Harry. Ele examinou o garoto à sua frente com calma. O olho não estava mais inchado, e apenas uma leve coloração indicava o que havia acontecido. O pescoço, por outro lado, já estava curado.

\- Quem foi que te bateu, Malfoy? – Harry abaixou a voz para que somente o outro conseguisse escutá-lo.

\- _Você_ me bateu naquele dia, esqueceu? – Uma sobrancelha loira foi arqueada. Ao ver que Harry não iria desistir tão fácil, ele continuou: – Por que isso te interessa tanto, Potter? Por acaso quer mandar um cartão de agradecimento para o responsável?

\- Adoraria ver você aprendendo uma lição, mas isso parece muito mais sério do que uma briga entre adolescentes. Normalmente não se tenta enforcar os outros.

\- E se eu te disser que entrei para um clube de BDSM, hein? – disse Malfoy, um sorriso sarcástico brincando em seus lábios finos.

Harry imaginou um Malfoy vestido apenas em uma calça de couro justa com franjas, amordaçado enquanto um homem forte e musculoso segurava um chicote atrás dele. Sentiu-se corar ao pensar no outro garoto em uma situação sexual, ao que Malfoy deu uma risadinha.

\- Não acho que seja esse o caso. Participar de um clube de BDSM não faria você deixar o time de futebol e se isolar de todos.

\- Está com _saudades_ , Potter?

\- Só se for de ganhar de você no treino – Pela primeira vez desde que se sentara à mesa, Harry sorriu.

\- Nos seus sonhos.

Os dois olharam-se de forma mais amistosa, lembrando-se de todas as competições que promoviam entre si nos treinos de futebol. Quando o silêncio começou a ficar incômodo, Harry coçou a cabeça.

\- Se você quiser se juntar a nós ali na outra mesa...

Malfoy pareceu surpreso.

\- Me juntar a um bando de perdedores? – Ele fez um barulho de escárnio com o nariz. – Sua generosidade realmente é _notável_ , senhor Perfeição, mas eu não iria nem se a minha vida dependesse disso.

Harry franziu o cenho, recordando-se das palavras ditas pelo loiro dias atrás. _"Ele ainda vai me matar..."_.

\- É sério, Malfoy. Tudo bem se você não quiser me contar quem te bateu, mas você ainda tem que contar para alguém. Nem que seja um professor, ou até mesmo para o diretor.

Malfoy baixou os olhos para o garfo que estava esquecido na mesa, pegou-o e começou a brincar com o pedaço de torta de limão.

\- Falando assim, até parece que você está preocupado comigo – murmurou.

O moreno não sabia o que falar. Fitou o garoto à sua frente pela primeira vez na vida como um ser humano com sentimentos, sensível e abalado; diferente do pivete mimado que costumava ser. Respirou fundo, sem saber como lidar com aquilo. Se fosse em outros tempos, tentaria deixar o outro irritado com alguma provocação, ou até mesmo jogaria aquele momento na cara do outro no futuro. Em vez disso, resolveu ser mais maduro. Afinal, não era à toa que ele tinha quinze anos, e não cinco.

\- E quem disse que eu não estou?

Malfoy levantou o olhar da torta, aturdido. Encarou o moreno procurando por sinais de mentira, mas só encontrou a verdade. Harry Potter estava preocupado com Draco Malfoy.

\- Harry, o que você está fazendo com esse cara de fuinha? – A voz de Ron alcançou-os, e logo o ruivo estava parado em pé ao lado de Harry.

\- Eu... hã... vim perguntar sobre o trabalho de matemática – Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha, mas nada disse.

\- E a Hermione não podia te dizer o que quer que seja? – perguntou Ron, desconfiado.

\- É que... eu queria saber se eu anotei o e-mail do Snape certo.

\- E estava certo?

\- Hum, sim.

\- Então vamos logo – Ron puxou o amigo pelo braço, ainda com uma leve careta em sua face.

Harry olhou para trás enquanto andava na direção de seus amigos, mas Malfoy já havia terminado a torta de limão e guardava os livros na mochila, sinalizando que estava de saída.

Quando se sentou, Neville tinha batatas fritas penduradas na boca e imitava uma morsa. Luna e Ron riam gostosamente enquanto Hermione abafava uma risada e revirava os olhos. Ao perceber Harry, ela lhe lançou uma pergunta muda, que o garoto fez questão de ignorar.

O resto da noite passou de forma divertida, apesar de Harry não conseguir tirar da mente um certo loiro brincando com um pedaço de torta de limão.

* * *

 **¹** O ensino na Inglaterra é diferente do Brasil. Lá, o ensino secundário vai desde os 11-12 anos aos 15-16. Minha intenção era fazê-los com 17 anos, mas, como nessa faixa etária os jovens têm outro tipo de ensino (sixth form ou college), geralmente em outra escola, optei por diminuir a idade deles.

* * *

 **N/A:** Comecei a imaginar como seria a cena do banheiro em um UA de ensino médio, e de repente esta história foi se desenvolvendo e tomando proporções inesperadas (pra quem passou a vida inteira escrevendo fanfics de no máximo 500 palavras haha). Ela vai ter uns 4 capítulos, postados com um intervalo de uma semana entre eles.

Logo aviso que fiz algumas modificações na história original, como laços familiares e coisa do tipo. E, claro, como não tem nenhum Lord das Trevas loucão torturando e matando todo mundo, nossos personagens lindos tiveram uma adolescência normal – a que eles mereciam ter tido nos livros, sniff sniff.

Espero que você tenha gostado e, por favor, deixe sua opinião nos comentários!


	2. II

**II**

Intrigado. Era como Harry se sentia. Para quem adorava investigações, filmes de suspense e realizar descobertas, era horrível não entender a situação de Malfoy por completo. Fragmentos estavam espalhados em sua mente, como um quebra-cabeças cuja maioria das peças estava faltando.

Depois de passar o final de semana todo investigando as redes sociais de todos relacionados a Draco Malfoy, ele se sentia ainda mais perdido. Crabbe e Goyle apenas compartilhavam imagens "engraçadas" – em detrimento dos outros, como Malfoy costumava compartilhar – e escreviam suas opiniões nem um pouco inteligentes sobre assuntos que eles não entendiam por completo. Parkinson postava muitas fotos, afinal, era uma garota realmente bonita. Somente um _post_ deixava escapar algo:

 _Não dá pra ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado..._

O texto era seguido por uma série de emojis, alguns deles sendo uma carinha triste, uma caveira e uma arma. Os comentários eram muito vagos, feitos por pessoas aleatórias. Claro que poderia referir-se a outra coisa, mas Harry tinha quase certeza de que era sobre Malfoy.

Zabini, que às vezes andava com a turma de Malfoy, postava fotos sedutoras tiradas com uma câmera de alta resolução, que ressaltava seu corpo escultural e enlevava sua pele negra. Parecia mais um modelo do que um adolescente do ensino secundário. Fora isso, não postava nada nas redes sociais.

Vendo-o ao vivo, Harry tinha que admitir que a beleza de Zabini nas fotos acompanhava-o fora delas também. Entretanto, sua personalidade antipática arruinava boa parte da beleza, exatamente como um certo loiro que ele conhecia...

Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos. Sentou-se à mesa com seus amigos, mas, após alguns minutos completamente alheio ao que acontecia, inventou uma desculpa qualquer e rumou para o outro lado do vasto jardim.

Um vento frio fez com que Harry se aconchegasse mais no seu casaco moletom vermelho. Apesar disso, o loiro sentado a poucos passos de distância permanecia inabalável, com o nariz enfiado dentro de um grosso livro.

\- Posso sentar? – Assim como na lanchonete, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado sem ser convidado. Aproveitou para devolver os óculos escuros do garoto, deixando-os sob a mochila verde dele.

\- Se eu recusasse só iria gastar saliva – retrucou Malfoy, focando o olhar brevemente sobre Harry antes de voltar à leitura.

\- O que você está lendo?

Malfoy apenas mostrou a capa do livro, sem se dar ao trabalho de uma resposta de verdade. Harry leu a sinopse na contracapa de forma rápida. Ao que parecia, era sobre reinos em guerra com o objetivo de assumir um importante trono.

\- Esse livro não tem uma série na tevê?

\- Os livros são muito mais complexos do que a série – resmungou Malfoy, fechando o livro com um suspiro. Percebeu que não seria deixado em paz tão cedo. – O que você quer agora?

\- Só checar se você continua indo ao clube de BDSM – Harry deu um sorriso atravessado, apesar de estar preocupado.

Aparentemente, o loiro não mostrava ter ganhado novas marcas – mas ele usava calça comprida e um pesado casaco preto, então não era possível ver se tinha alguma costela quebrada ou coisa parecida.

Malfoy deu uma risada sarcástica.

\- Você está com ciúmes? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros e sedosos.

O coração de Harry bateu um pouco mais rápido do que o normal. Estaria Malfoy _flertando_? Ou seria apenas uma brincadeira inocente?

\- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Malfoy – Harry optou por desconversar e revirar os olhos.

\- E, ainda assim, você deixou a companhia dos seus queridos _amiguinhos_ e veio até aqui só para falar comigo – O loiro sorriu com escarninho.

\- E você arma essa pose toda de rebelde incompreendido que não liga para nada, fingindo ler seus livros cult, mas na verdade fica reparando no que eu faço.

\- É _impossível_ não reparar no que você faz – retrucou Malfoy, com um leve bico nos lábios. Parecia uma criança contrariada. – Senhor Perfeição, queridinho do diretor e dos professores sem fazer o menor esforço, adorado por todos sem ter nenhuma qualidade em especial.

Harry quase deixou seu sorriso vir à tona. Aquilo só comprovava sua teoria de que Malfoy implicava com ele por pura inveja. "Inveja de quê?", ele chegara a pensar uma vez. "Meus pais morreram quando eu era bebê, fui criado por péssimos exemplos familiares, não sou rico e não tenho nem um terço da inteligência de Hermione. Atraio a atenção dos outros porque vivo me metendo em encrenca". Vez ou outra flagrara Malfoy olhando para ele enquanto Harry divertia-se com seus amigos. "Deve ser isso, ele não gosta dos amigos que tem e inveja os meus... Bom, isso que dá ser uma péssima pessoa", pensara.

\- Você tem razão, não tenho nenhuma qualidade em especial – concordou Harry, para espanto do outro. – Mas você tem que tirar essas lentes cor-de-rosa, Malfoy, porque não sou queridinho de ninguém e muito menos sou adorado por todos.

\- Então me ilumine: como você não foi expulso até agora?

\- Sempre contei com os meus amigos e com muita sorte... – O loiro fez uma careta. – E, nas vezes em que você tentou me incriminar, o diretor sempre percebeu a minha inocência. Como daquela vez em que você disse que _eu_ tinha pichado a estátua dos fundadores, sendo que era _você_ que tinha tinta spray na mochila...

\- Detalhes, meu caro, detalhes. Mas e aquela vez em que você inundou o banheiro feminino?

\- Foi um acidente.

\- Hum, _claro_. E a cobra na aula de ciências simplesmente pulou fora do aquário sozinha?

\- Eu realmente não tive culpa.

\- E o cabelo da Brown ficou cheio de tinta rosa do nada?

\- Isso não fui eu – Harry abafou uma risada culpada. Hermione estivera particularmente ameaçadora naquela aula de artes, e Ron não ajudara muito. Acabara sobrando para a pobre Lavender Brown sem querer, ainda que Hermione não parecesse tão arrependida assim no final. – Não é como se você fosse um santo, também. E quanto ao celular quebrado do Neville?

\- Aquela velharia já ia quebrar mesmo, só fiz um favor a ele.

Harry revirou os olhos.

\- E os botons escrito "Potter fede"?

\- Eu estava exercitando minhas habilidades artísticas, e não é como se você fosse muito cheiroso naquela época.

\- E agora eu sou? – Foi a vez de Harry de arquear uma sobrancelha e sorrir, fingindo inocência.

\- Agora você fede um pouco menos, mas poderia fazer uso de um desodorante – resmungou Malfoy, um rubor tingindo suas bochechas pálidas.

Harry ficou embasbacado. Tirando os treinos de futebol, aquela era a primeira vez que via Draco Malfoy _corado_. Achou melhor voltar ao assunto anterior, em que poderia lembrar a si mesmo o quão desprezível era o garoto ao seu lado.

\- E quanto ao professor Lupin?

\- Não fui eu quem demitiu aquele... aquela... _aberração_.

O sangue de Harry ferveu. Lupin podia ter nascido mulher, mas era um homem e aquilo em nada interferia em seu caráter, muito menos em seu método de ensino.

\- Só porque você não consegue entender uma pessoa, Malfoy, não quer dizer que ela seja uma aberração! O Lupin foi o nosso melhor professor de ciências, ninguém consegue ensinar de forma tão divertida quanto ele. Nossa classe estava realmente entendendo a matéria com ele. Não dá para saber o caráter de alguém de acordo com sexo, raça ou sexualidade, mas dá para saber _muito_ sobre quem julga os outros de acordo com isso.

Malfoy franziu o cenho e torceu as mãos nervosamente.

\- Mas é contra a natureza, não? O homem foi feito para ficar com a mulher e vice-versa... – As palavras saíram dos lábios finos, incertas.

Harry ficou enojado, mas algo dentro dele dizia que Malfoy precisava de uma confirmação de que aquilo era lorota. Por isso, respirou fundo e fez uso de sua maturidade a muito custo.

\- Se fosse contra a natureza, por que haveria animais que encontram prazer no mesmo sexo? Se fosse algo recente, por que haveria registro de casais homossexuais desde o começo dos tempos? O que não é normal é julgar os outros por detalhes como esses. O que não é normal é privar alguém de ter os mesmos direitos que os demais só porque essa pessoa é diferente de você, ou espancá-la até a morte porque você não concorda com o modo de vida dela.

Malfoy nada disse, perdido em pensamentos. Naquele momento, o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do horário de almoço.

\- É melhor eu ir – disse Harry, seco. Como não recebeu uma resposta, levantou-se do chão e voltou para o prédio da escola a passos rápidos.

Precisava refletir sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

A cabeça de Draco dizia uma coisa, mas seu coração, outra. Os últimos dias haviam sido extremamente confusos, graças à conversa com Potter. Desde os dez anos ele sabia que era diferente dos outros meninos, pois a ideia de beijar uma menina causava-lhe repulsa. Dali a achar atraente a ideia de beijar um menino foram alguns passos. Sabia que era algo errado, entretanto, pois seus pais viviam fazendo planos para quando ele se casasse – com uma _mulher_. Além disso, as reações deles ao verem gays, lésbicas ou travestis na rua ou na televisão eram os piores possíveis.

\- Duas sapatas se beijando? Que obsceno! – exclamara seu pai uma vez. – Narcissa, mude de canal. Não podemos deixar que o nosso filho seja influenciado por essas aberrações.

Uma vez, quando era bem pequeno, Draco havia apontado para um casal de homens e perguntado em alto e bom tom, sem noção como qualquer criança:

\- Mamãe, por que aqueles dois homens estão de mão dada?

Sua mãe ficara roxa de vergonha e começara a puxar o filho para bem longe do casal.

\- Eles estão errados, meu amor. O certo é o homem segurar a mão da mulher, a menos que seja um pai e um filho, como o papai segura a sua mão.

Draco sabia que seus pais o amavam profundamente, mas não sabia se esse amor sobreviveria caso eles descobrissem a atração que ele sentia por rapazes. Além disso, ele vinha de uma família tradicional e importante na cidade – o que fazia com que esperassem que ele fosse tradicional e importante também. A ideia de falhar na escola ou não conseguir entrar em uma faculdade de prestígio só não era mais aterrorizante do que a ideia de seus pais descobrirem sua sexualidade.

Porém, as palavras de Potter ressoavam em sua cabeça. Não era como se a única característica de Draco Malfoy fosse "gay". Ele não poderia ser definido apenas por aquela palavra. Ele também era filho, aluno, amigo, jogador de futebol. Ele gostava de ciências e matemática, mas ainda assim gostava de ler livros de ficção. "Gay" não dava conta de tudo o que ele era.

Sendo assim, como poderia ele julgar outra pessoa por ser "lésbica", "trans" ou coisa parecida? Lupin, por mais que fosse uma aberração da natureza, ainda era um excelente professor. Ou seria professora? De qualquer modo, era uma pessoa gentil, paciente, mas que ainda assim conseguia envolver os alunos na matéria sem perder o bom humor. Draco tinha que admitir, mesmo que fosse só para si mesmo, que tivera ótimas aulas com Lupin.

Por mais que os ideais que seus familiares haviam incutido nele desde criança ainda viessem à tona, as palavras de Potter faziam sentido. Era um pouco aterrorizante pensar que passara os últimos anos de sua vida culpando-se por ser diferente, e mesmo assim implicando com seus colegas na escola por serem diferentes que nem ele.

Ninguém escolhia nascer feio, pobre ou idiota, tampouco. Mas Draco achou que, no momento, deveria apenas se arrepender por ter xingado os outros por causa de suas sexualidades. Arrependimento seletivo, claro, mas o insight para ser uma pessoa cem por cento melhor poderia vir em outra hora. Ele estava muito ocupado para se preocupar com isso no momento.

Precisava falar com Potter. Não porque _precisasse_ se desculpar, afinal, Draco não fizera nada de errado ao expor sua opinião. Mas porque estava irrefutavelmente apaixonado pelo traste, mais do que sempre fora. Antes era mais fácil ignorar seus sentimentos porque Potter tratava-o com animosidade e tudo mais; porém, conforme o moreno ia se aproximando, reparando em Draco e puxando conversa por vontade própria, ficava mais difícil negar tudo. Ainda mais quando Draco percebia que estava sendo observado com frequência por um par de olhos verdes.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da última aula, o loiro juntou seus pertences e foi a passos rápidos até a entrada da escola. O treino de futebol acontecera no dia anterior, então Potter deveria ir direto para casa naquele dia.

Não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse, ladeado pelo pobretão ruivo e pela sapaton-, quer dizer, garota Granger. Ao reparar que Draco encarava-o fixamente, o moreno despediu-se dos amigos e foi em sua direção.

\- Que raro ver você por aqui a essa hora – disse Potter, sarcástico mas nem tanto. Parecia sem saber muito como agir, indeciso entre ser cordial ou frio.

\- Olha, sobre o que você disse outro dia... – Draco respirou fundo, reunindo toda a boa disposição que tinha. Crispou os lábios, como se as palavras que estava prestes a dizer fossem venenosas: – Você não estava errado.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, um sorriso esboçando aparecer nos lábios carnudos.

\- Então quer dizer que eu estava certo e você, errado?

\- Não vá se acostumando, Potter.

\- Vou fingir que eu não estou certo e você está errado na maioria das vezes – Dessa vez, o sorriso se ampliou. – Aliás, comecei a ver a série daquele livro que você estava lendo. Fiquei um pouco chocado que um dos personagens principais morre nos primeiros episódios...

\- Você ainda não viu nada... A regra número um dessa série é: não tenha um personagem preferido. Todos morrem invariavelmente.

\- Que horror – comentou Harry, arregalando os olhos. – É verdade que todos morrem invariavelmente na vida real, né, mas assim na ficção... Chega a ser um pouco cruel.

\- Continue vendo a série até o final e aí nós podemos discutir sobre cruel, Potter.

Os dois continuaram trocando mais algumas palavras sobre a primeira temporada da série. Chegava a ser estranho, até, que Potter e ele estivessem tão à vontade em uma conversa sobre um tópico qualquer, quase como se fossem... _amigos_. Se bem que amigos não ficavam tão próximos um do outro, muito menos distribuíam sorrisos sedutores ou olhadelas que duravam mais do que o necessário.

Teriam continuado assim a tarde toda, não fosse uma vibração no bolso da sua calça. Draco olhou rapidamente a mensagem no celular:

 _Estou do outro lado da rua. Vou te dar uma carona. Agora._

O sangue de Draco gelou. Sua cabeça virou de forma automática para o outro lado da rua, onde um carro de última geração estava estacionado. Encostado ao capô impecavelmente brilhante, estava um homem alto e imponente vestido de terno e gravata. Os cabelos morenos caíam-lhe aos olhos, emoldurando seus traços dignos de um ator de cinema. Só não era mais belo por conta das feições fechadas, que indicavam que ele não estava de bom humor.

\- Tio... – Draco murmurou, sentindo-se fraco. – Tenho que ir, Potter.

Ignorando a expressão confusa no rosto do moreno, o garoto rumou apressado para o carro. Mal deu dois passos, sentiu uma mão puxando seu braço.

\- Espera, Malfoy. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O coração de Draco palpitou mais forte por causa do contato físico, mas logo começou a doer com o que ele sabia que viria mais tarde.

\- Me solta – rosnou o loiro, do modo mais grosseiro que conseguiu. Livrou-se da mão em seu braço com força e apressou o passo até o carro.

\- Boa tarde, Draco – A voz de seu tio saiu aveludada, apesar de o garoto saber que aquilo era só aparência. – Teve uma boa _conversa_ com seu _amigo_?

\- Ele não é meu amigo, é só um idiota da minha classe – respondeu Draco, com frieza.

\- Entre no carro.

Ele fez o que o tio mandou sem hesitação. Não se atreveu a olhar pela janela do carro para onde o garoto moreno ainda se encontrava.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Malfoy não estava debaixo da árvore de sempre. Muito menos estava no jardim da escola. Tinham aulas diferentes naquela manhã, por isso não tinha tido oportunidade de vê-lo.

Harry deu uma desculpa esfarrapada para seus amigos e voltou para dentro do prédio, onde começou sua busca pelo loiro. Enquanto procurava dentro das salas de aula, corredores e escadarias, lembranças do dia anterior vinham à sua mente.

Depois de ver as feições de Malfoy irem de relaxadas – e até um pouco encantadoras – a preocupadas em um milésimo de segundo após checar o celular, uma sirene começara a soar na mente de Harry. A sensação de estranheza só piorara ao reparar que o loiro seguia em direção a um carro luxuoso, onde um belíssimo homem se encontrava. Contudo, aquele homem emanava uma aura de falsidade, como se aparentasse ser algo que não era. Quando Malfoy escapulira da mão de Harry de maneira tão grosseira, ele tivera certeza de que algo estava muito errado.

Assim que chegara em casa, fora correndo ligar o computador velho. "Tio" era a única pista que o moreno tinha sobre a identidade daquele homem. Estralara os dedos antes de começar sua investigação cibernética. Duas horas mais tarde, já havia conseguido coletar informações o suficiente.

Os pais de Draco Malfoy eram Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy. Ambos vinham de famílias ricas e tradicionais, e eram sempre vistos em eventos de gala e coisas do gênero. Lucius era um empresário de sucesso, enquanto Narcissa parecia ser a típica mulher submissa que só estava ali de enfeite. O sobrenome de solteira de Narcissa era Black, e ela tinha dois irmãos – Tom e Andromeda, que morrera em um incêndio dez anos antes. Lucius era filho único.

Desse modo, o tio a quem Malfoy se referira apenas podia ser Tom. Tom Marvolo Black era um político renomado, apesar de ter alguns ideais conservadores dos quais Harry não partilhava. Possivelmente era ele um dos responsáveis pela cabeça de Malfoy ser tão cheia de minhocas.

A única sala restante era a de matemática, que ficava mais afastada de todas as outras. Antes de entrar nela, porém, Harry decidiu checar o banheiro masculino.

Assim que abriu a porta, ouviu um barulho de choro sendo abafado. Olhou os cubículos um a um antes de chegar ao último, que estava trancado.

\- Malfoy, eu sei que é você.

Silêncio.

\- Abre a porta.

\- Não posso nem mais usar o banheiro em paz? – retrucou o loiro, com a voz embargada pelo choro.

\- Não. Abre a porta.

Longos minutos se passaram antes que a porta lentamente se abrisse. Malfoy estava sentado na tampa da privada, abraçado aos joelhos. O lenço verde mais uma vez enfeitava seu pescoço, e os óculos escuros encontravam-se mais uma vez sob o nariz pontudo. Os dedos do moreno tiraram os óculos escuros com suavidade, revelando um supercílio aberto. Os olhos cinzas estavam inchados de choro, mas felizmente sem hematomas.

\- Foi o seu tio, não foi? – perguntou Harry, raiva borbulhando dentro de si.

\- Ele quer o melhor para mim – murmurou Malfoy, limpando as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em escorrer. – Mesmo que seja da forma distorcida dele, ele só quer que eu me adeque à sociedade... Para não manchar o nome da família... E eu possa dirigir a empresa do meu pai quando chegar a hora...

Harry ajoelhou-se no chão, sem se importar se sua calça jeans ficaria suja. Sem pensar, encostou a mão de forma delicada no rosto pálido em frente ao seu. Parecia que, ao menor toque, Malfoy poderia quebrar.

\- Não acho que bater em você equivalha a "querer o seu bem" – retorquiu. – Na verdade é o contrário, "querer o seu mal". Nem os meus tios chegaram a levantar um dedo contra mim, e olha que eles botariam inveja em alguns vilões de novela mexicana.

Malfoy pareceu confuso, mas Harry achou melhor explicar em outra hora.

\- Só porque seu tio não te aceita, isso não dá a ele o direito de bater em você. Se ele realmente te amasse, tentaria te entender e cuidaria de você. Desde quando isso vem acontecendo?

Ao perceber que Malfoy estava relutante em responder, Harry afagou seus cabelos. Os fios loiros pareciam seda ao toque. Isso pareceu acalmá-lo um pouco.

\- Meus pais ficaram fora durante uma semana nas férias... Foram a um evento beneficente ou qualquer coisa assim nos Estados Unidos, e eu preferi ficar em casa. Tinha planos mais interessantes do que ir a um lugar cheio de gente velha e chata...

O loiro deu um leve sorriso antes de continuar:

\- Chamei o Blaise para passar uns dias, afinal, não é sempre que eu tenho a casa só para mim durante tanto tempo... Estávamos bem _entretidos_ quando meu tio chegou. Pensei que ele fosse chegar só na semana seguinte. Enfim, ele ficou uma fera quando me viu... O resto você pode imaginar.

O estômago de Harry embrulhou com a imagem que se formou em sua mente. Uma pontada de ciúmes surgiu em seu peito à menção do que Malfoy e Zabini estiveram fazendo, mas aquele não era o momento adequado.

\- Seu tio chegou a bater no Zabini?

\- Não, ele sabe muito bem que poderia levar um processo caso tocasse em alguém fora da família... – Malfoy soltou uma risada sarcástica. – Isso sem contar no escândalo, claro.

\- E o Zabini não fez nada?

\- Claro que fez, pegou as roupas dele e deu o fora.

A vontade de abraçar o garoto à sua frente foi maior do que a raiva que borbulhava dentro de si – _maldito Zabini_. Como não era muito bom em consolar os outros, acabou passando a mão de forma desajeitada nas costas de Malfoy. Algumas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto dele.

\- Seus pais sabem?

\- Meu tio ameaçou contar para eles o meu... _gosto peculiar_... caso eu falasse para eles.

\- Eles não repararam no seu olho roxo? – surpreendeu-se Harry.

\- Por que você acha que eu fico na escola depois da aula, ou fazendo minha lição _de casa_ na lanchonete? – Malfoy revirou os olhos. – Céus, Potter, para alguém que se diz tão inteligente, você demora para entender as coisas.

Harry refreou-se de fazer alguma provocação. Era muito provável que Malfoy estivesse se sentindo exposto, como um bicho enjaulado, e precisava de alguma forma retomar seu autocontrole.

O sinal anunciando o fim do horário de almoço soou, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu notar.

\- Precisamos dar um fim nisso.

\- Como assim, _precisamos_? Isso é problema _meu_ , Potter. Eu não quero e nem preciso da sua ajuda, não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo para você me salvar.

\- Então por que você não revidou quando ele te bateu?

Malfoy ficou em silêncio, absorto em pensamentos. Harry espantou para longe a ideia de que talvez o loiro achasse que _merecia_ aquilo, de alguma forma. " _Não dá pra ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado..."_ , lembrou-se, com um calafrio. Mesmo que o loiro recusasse, Harry não poderia ficar de braços cruzados observando o garoto ser vítima de violência doméstica.

\- Não encare como ajuda, então, encare como... um serviço. Depois você pode me pagar um lanche, pode ser?

\- Sério? Você pode pedir roupas decentes, um celular novo, um relógio, _qualquer coisa_ , e o que você pede é um _lanche_? – Malfou revirou os olhos, ficando sério em seguida. – De qualquer modo, por que você se importa?

Harry fitou os olhos cinzentos do outro por algum tempo. "Por que eu me importo?", pensou. Claro que ele ajudaria qualquer um que estivesse em uma situação semelhante, fosse amigo ou desconhecido. Mas por que ele se importava tanto com o que Malfoy fazia ou deixava de fazer? Por que o coração dele parecia ser esmagado ao constatar os hematomas na pele pálida?

A resposta estava ficando cada vez mais nítida, mas Harry ainda precisava refletir sobre sua nova visão de Malfoy – um Malfoy _humano_ – antes que ele pudesse ter certeza.

\- Porque violência é errado – O loiro abaixou o olhar, cabisbaixo. – E porque eu me importo, oras. Não quero ter que ir no seu funeral antes de completar pelo menos oitenta anos. Ainda preciso te vencer em muitas competições antes disso.

Malfoy analisou-o por alguns momentos, tentando decifrar Harry como se fosse um livro escrito em outra língua. Por fim, deu-se por vencido momentaneamente. O loiro pegou a mão de Harry que continuava pousada nas suas costas e levou-a à boca, plantando um beijo cálido ali. Era sua forma de agradecer.

Harry ficou perplexo, sem saber o que falar.

\- Céus, você é patético – Malfoy não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. – Melhor ir para a aula antes que alguém desconfie.

\- Você não vem?

\- A última coisa que eu quero no momento é olhar para a cara velha da McGonagall.

O moreno levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não discutiu. Levantou-se e já ia sair do banheiro quando uma ideia veio-lhe à mente:

\- Malfoy, me encontra no laboratório de computação depois da aula.

\- Por que eu deveria? – retrucou Malfoy, mas um brilho em seu olhar indicava que ele só estava implicando com Harry.

\- Não é como se você tivesse mais o que fazer, não? Melhor ir do que ficar trancado no banheiro até a hora de a escola fechar.

\- Ganho uma recompensa se eu for?

\- Estar na minha presença já é recompensa o suficiente – Harry deu um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

\- Depois eu é que sou o convencido, né? – disse o loiro, rindo de leve enquanto balançava a cabeça de forma pesarosa. – Quando eu falo que você é um metido à besta, ninguém acredita...

\- Aprendi com o melhor – Seus olhares se encontraram por um instante. Se não fosse logo, não conseguiria nunca mais sair dali. Estar com Malfoy parecia cada vez mais natural e viciante... – Até o final da aula, então.

-Até...

* * *

 **NOTA: Se você sofrer ou souber de algum caso de violência,** _ **denuncie**_ **! Se você puder impedir alguém de sofrer violência, ajude!**

* * *

 **N/A:** Fiquei pensando no porquê o Draco de um UA de ensino médio choraria no banheiro da escola, e então veio a luz: porque o Voldemort é um preconceituoso. Aliás, um dos temas principais de HP é o preconceito, e a opressão decorrente disso. Então trouxe esse preconceito para pessoas LGBTQ em vez de muggles, e o resultado me pareceu bem igual. Pessoas sendo perseguidas por serem diferentes, apanhando e tudo mais.

Espero não ter te decepcionado! Deixe sua opinião nos comentários!


	3. III

**III**

O barulho de cadeiras arrastando no chão preencheu a sala enquanto os alunos juntavam-se em duplas e trios. Como sempre, Harry juntou-se a Ron e Hermione. Por mais que a garota tivesse vontade de mandá-los fazerem a lição sozinhos uma vez na vida, não tinha coragem de submeter seus melhores amigos a notas baixas – ela sabia que eles iriam mal se não tivessem a ajuda dela.

\- Por que você chegou atrasado, Harry? – perguntou Ron, assim que as conversas dos outros alunos abafaram a deles. – Você anda meio estranho ultimamente...

Harry passou a mão nos cabelos escuros desgrenhados. A professora McGonagall já havia dado uma bronca nele pela falta de pontualidade, antes de continuar a explicação de maneira impecável como se nada houvesse acontecido.

\- Não me levem a mal, eu realmente quero contar – suspirou o amigo. – Mas não é um segredo meu...

\- Aconteceu algo com o Malfoy? – questionou Hermione, perspicaz como sempre.

\- Eu não posso falar, Mione...

Ron deu uma risadinha maldosa.

\- O que, vai me dizer que viu ele dando pro Snape? – Harry fez uma careta estranha. Parecia... _enciumado_.

\- Ronald, por favor – pediu Hermione, revirando os olhos. Por mais que Draco Malfoy fosse uma pessoa extremamente desagradável, maldosa e egoísta, tudo tinha um limite.

\- Desculpe, Mione – disse o ruivo, com uma cara nem um pouco arrependida. – O que é então, Harry?

\- Já disse que não posso falar – respondeu Harry, com mais ignorância do que o necessário. Começou a ler o exercício no livro, tentando ignorar os amigos.

\- O que, vai me dizer que era _você_ que estava dando pra ele? – Ao ver o rosto corado do moreno, Ron quase engasgou com a própria saliva. Quando se recuperou, sua voz saiu esganiçada: – _HARRY!_

McGonagall lançou um olhar feroz em direção a eles. Hermione cutucou o namorado para que ele falasse mais baixo.

\- Você não poderia ter escolhido um dos meus irmãos? – disparou Ron, afobado, a raiva transparecendo no jeito como o rosto dele ficou corado até os fios de cabelo. – Ou o Neville, ou o Dean ou o Seamus? Até mesmo o idiota do Zacharias Smith era melhor!

\- Ron, todos eles são héteros – lembrou Hermione.

\- Não sei se o Charlie é tão hétero assim, viu, Mione...

\- Não aconteceu nada! E não é como se eu tivesse _escolhido_ gostar dele – pronunciou-se Harry, franzindo o cenho.

O ruivo abriu a boca em espanto.

\- Então você gosta _mesmo_ dele? – perguntou Hermione. Já sabia a resposta, apenas queria confirmá-la.

\- Bom, eu... – Harry passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. – Eu acho que sim. Ainda não tenho certeza, mas acho que sim.

\- Mas ele é o pior ser humano do planeta – retorquiu Ron, parecendo finalmente entender o que o amigo dizia.

\- Ele está mudando... Ou então ele nunca mostrou esse lado dele antes...

O ruivo crispou os lábios.

\- Você vai conseguir esquecer tudo o que o Malfoy fez contra a gente? O bullying, os xingamentos, as armações...?

\- Não sei, Ron. De verdade. Eu sei que ele consegue ser uma péssima pessoa, e não virou nenhum santo do dia para a noite... Mas agora eu consigo ver outro lado dele, e esse lado novo não é tão desagradável assim.

\- Acho que ele te seduziu com aquela bunda magra dele, isso sim – Harry riu, ao que Ron tentou esconder a própria risada, mantendo a cara fechada.

O clima entre eles se amenizou. Hermione ficou feliz que o namorado também estivesse progredindo para tornar-se uma pessoa melhor. Se fosse em outros tempos, provavelmente os dois teriam uma discussão terrível, e ficariam dias brigados antes de voltarem a se falar.

\- Meninos, acho melhor começarmos a fazer a lição agora – Antes de pegar o lápis, porém, ela pousou sua mão na de Harry e apertou-a. – Se você quiser conversar, pode contar com a gente. Sempre, não importa o que for.

Harry fitou-a, emocionado.

\- Obrigado.

\- Agora comecem a ler o texto logo para que possamos responder as perguntas!

* * *

A escola estava vazia, exceto por um ou outro clube que se reunia. Depois de pesquisarem no computador da escola sobre como proceder em casos de violência doméstica, Harry e Malfoy haviam rumado para uma sala de aula desocupada a fim de conversarem melhor, longe das orelhas curiosas de alguns alunos que terminavam trabalhos ou usavam a Internet no laboratório de computação.

Harry acomodou-se melhor no pufe roxo. Aquela sala tinha um ambiente confortável, apesar de beirar o cafona. Enfeites coloridos pendiam do teto, tapetes e pufes de cores berrantes espalhavam-se pelo chão no lugar das convencionais carteiras, e pairavam no ar resquícios de incenso queimado. A professora Trelawney, que ensinava Educação Sexual, era conhecida por seus métodos de ensino não ortodoxos. Ela tinha boas intenções, apesar de volta e meia se atrapalhar com as perguntas cabeludas que recebia dos alunos.

\- Malfoy – começou Harry, incerto. –, você tem que contar para os seus pais.

O loiro, esparramado em um pufe azul ao seu lado, lançou um olhar frio para ele.

\- Fora de cogitação.

\- Como você espera resolver isso, então? Ou você pretende continuar fingindo que está tudo bem, e esperar até o dia em que seu tio exagere e acabe te matando? Você viu, todos os sites falam a mesma coisa. Se você não denunciar ele, isso vai piorar até ser tarde demais para fazer algo...

\- Eu sempre posso me casar com uma pretendente escolhida a dedo pelos meus pais e ter filhos lindos e maravilhosos – disse Malfoy, amargurado.

\- E viver uma vida infeliz por ter medo de ser você mesmo?

O loiro colocou um braço sobre o rosto, tapando a luz e a visão que tinha do garoto ao seu lado.

\- Você não entende, Potter.

\- Me ajude a entender, então.

Depois de alguns minutos de hesitação, Malfoy começou a falar com a voz arrastada:

\- Meus pais são a coisa mais importante neste mundo para mim. Eu sempre me esforcei ao máximo para ser o melhor filho, ter as melhores notas, ser alguém de quem eles pudessem se orgulhar. Eu sei que eles vão me deserdar se souberem o que eu sou, e, sem eles, não tenho mais ninguém...

O coração de Harry pareceu quebrar. Chegava a ser desesperador ver o arrogante Draco Malfoy daquele jeito, parecendo uma criança perdida. O moreno aproximou-se do outro garoto, retirou o braço da frente do rosto pálido e segurou o queixo pontudo, fazendo Malfoy encará-lo.

\- Você não está sozinho, Draco. Você tem amigos e um professor que te adoram. E você sempre pode fazer mais amigos, se não estiver satisfeito com os atuais. Você tem que viver a sua própria vida, e não a que os seus pais planejaram para você. Como vai ser quando eles morrerem? Você vai se ver casado com uma mulher que não ama, em um emprego que detesta, e vai ter desperdiçado boa parte da sua vida.

Os olhos cinzas ficaram brilhantes, lágrimas ameaçando brotar deles. Ainda assim, Harry não afrouxou a mão no queixo do loiro.

\- Só temos esta vida, que só pode ser vivida uma vez. Perdi meus pais e o meu padrinho antes que eu soubesse falar, e fui criado por tios preconceituosos que condenavam minha mãe por ela ser bissexual. Eles diziam que eu sou cria do capeta, que iria ser tão "depravado" quanto ela.

Harrry respirou fundo, memórias dolorosas ressurgindo em sua mente.

\- Meu quarto era o armário debaixo da escada, eu não tinha brinquedos e todas as minhas roupas eram as que não cabiam mais no meu primo. Se eu desobedecesse meus tios, respondesse grosso ou fizesse algo que eles achassem errado, meu castigo era ficar trancado no meu "quarto" sem comer. Eu tinha tudo para ser preconceituoso, para descontar minha raiva nos outros, ou até mesmo acabar sendo um desses adolescentes problemáticos que promovem uma chacina na escola.

\- Como você acabou virando o herói altruísta que salva cachorrinhos da rua? – Apesar das palavras carregadas de sarcasmo, o loiro tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

\- Conheci pessoas ótimas, que fugiam dos padrões da sociedade, e me trataram mil vezes melhor do que os meus tios, que são brancos, héteros, religiosos e classe média. Aí eu percebi que a vida é muito mais do que odiar os outros, e que eu nunca chegaria a lugar algum se tentasse agradar meus tios, ou qualquer outra pessoa. Não adianta viver se você não está contente com sua própria vida, então eu vivo para agradar só a mim mesmo, e sou grato por ter amigos tão incríveis que me apoiam, não importa o que eu faça.

\- E você chegou a sair do armário? – perguntou Draco, um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios finos.

\- Engraçadinho – Harry tirou a mão do queixo do outro e deu um tapinha leve em sua cabeça. – O que eu quero dizer é que não importa o seu passado, você tem que se focar no seu presente e no seu futuro. Se esforçar ao máximo para ter aquilo que quer, cuidar de quem gosta de você e ser feliz. Porque isso é tudo o que importa, no final.

Harry voltou a recostar-se no próprio pufe. Draco parecia perdido em pensamentos, então achou melhor esperar enquanto o outro digeria o discurso dele.

Após alguns minutos, o loiro soltou um suspiro.

\- Tudo bem – murmurou, a contragosto. – Mas só vamos contar para a minha mãe. Se ela reagir bem, aí penso se conto para o meu pai ou não.

Harry sorriu, satisfeito. Se soubesse que conseguiria exercer sua influência no loiro – mesmo que a algum custo –, teria concordado em ser amigo dele desde o primeiro ano da escola secundária, quando se conheceram. Teria poupado muitas brigas, e quem sabe seus colegas de classe não tivessem sofrido tanto nas mãos de Draco.

* * *

As paredes nuas e os móveis desparelhados deixavam claro que os moradores daquele pequeno apartamento não se importavam muito com decoração. O sofá macio, transbordando travesseiros fofos, mostrava que a prioridade ali era o conforto – mesmo que fosse a custo da estética. Draco correu os olhos pela pequena varanda que dava para a sala. Estava repleta de plantas, e, se não estava enganado, havia até uma mini horta ali.

Aquilo tudo era muito diferente de sua casa, cujo interior era uma mistura de estilo vitoriano com tecnologia de última geração. Potter – ou deveria chamá-lo de Harry, visto que o garoto passara a usar seu primeiro nome? – explicara no caminho que morava ali desde os dez anos de idade. Após receber uma denúncia de uma vizinha dos tios de Harry, o assistente social Rubeus Hagrid fora o responsável pelo caso do garoto. Não fora surpresa quando os tios perderam a guarda dele; e, tendo se afeiçoado a Harry, Hagrid decidira adotá-lo. Desde então, os dois moravam naquele pequeno apartamento em um bairro humilde de Londres.

Os únicos enfeites no apartamento eram os porta-retratos que dividiam espaço no móvel com a televisão velha. Havia várias fotos do moreno mais novo: no parque com o grandalhão Hagrid, que chegava quase aos dois metros de altura; apagando as velas de um bolo de aniversário ao lado de Weasel e Granger; fazendo carinho em um cachorro ao lado de Hagrid. Também havia uma foto de um casal abraçado a um bebê, provavelmente os pais de Harry.

O moreno acomodou duas xícaras de chá e um prato de biscoitos caseiros sob o balcão estilo americano que separava a cozinha da sala e sentou-se em um banco.

\- Não se preocupe, fui eu que fiz os biscoitos – comentou Harry, enquanto misturava leite em seu chá. – Não deixo o Rubeus chegar perto do fogão – O garoto deu risada da própria piada interna.

Draco escolheu um banco ao lado de Harry. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e, após um gole de chá, serviu-se de alguns biscoitos. Estavam surpreendentemente deliciosos.

\- Se preparando para ser a esposa perfeita, é?

\- Minha tia me obrigava a cozinhar – explicou Harry, dando em ombros. – Pelo menos eu tinha uma base antes de vir morar aqui, do contrário teria morrido de fome. Uma vez, Rubeus fez bolinhos tão duros que eu quase quebrei meus dentes comendo. Sem exagero!

Harry contou outros casos sobre as experiências de Hagrid na cozinha. Draco percebeu que seu joelho tocava o do outro garoto, mas, como o moreno não se afastou nem comentou algo a respeito, resolveu não tomar uma atitude também.

Ele sabia que sons saíam da boca de Harry, mas só conseguia prestar atenção no modo como os lábios carnudos se mexiam, no brilho dos olhos verdes a centímetros dos seus, nos óculos de acetato preto estilo tartaruga que acariciavam suas bochechas quando ele sorria...

Draco estava imaginando como seria a reação do moreno caso o beijasse quando foi interrompido pelo barulho do interfone. Enfim, a realidade o atingiu. Seu sangue gelou, e ele torceu as mãos nervosamente.

\- Não se preocupe – disse Harry, afagando o braço de Draco antes de levantar-se para atender o interfone. – Vai dar tudo certo – Ele pareceu refletir um pouco antes de continuar: – E, se não der, você pode dormir no sofá daqui de casa.

Por mais tentadora que fosse a ideia de passar a noite sob o mesmo teto que Harry Potter, Draco não estava nem um pouco feliz com a ideia de ser deserdado pelos próprios pais.

Aproveitou aqueles minutos de espera para alisar a camisa preta, assear os cabelos e conferir se havia farelo de biscoito preso nos dentes. Estava decente, pelo menos.

Assim que sua mãe passou pelo batente da porta, o coração de Draco disparou de antecipação. Por baixo do sobretudo preto, ela usava um vestido azul simples, mas refinado, que acentuava os olhos dela. Os cabelos longos e loiros caíam-lhe pelas costas. Só não estava mais deslumbrante pois seu rosto contorcia-se em uma careta.

Sua mãe lançou um olhar questionador ao filho enquanto os cumprimentava.

\- Fique à vontade – disse Harry, coçando a cabeça, sem jeito. – A senhora aceita chá?

\- Por favor – respondeu Narcissa, polida como sempre. Sentou-se de modo elegante na poltrona, enquanto Draco acomodava-se no sofá ao lado.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente, até que Harry colocou uma xícara de chá e o prato de biscoitos na mesinha de centro gasta antes de sentar-se ao lado do loiro. Narcissa tomou um gole tímido e devolveu a xícara à mesinha, sem intenção de tocar na bebida novamente.

\- A que devo esta _agradável_ visita, filho?

Draco olhou para os próprios pés e começou a brincar com a barra da camisa. Apesar de ter chegado até ali, não queria ter que encarar a mãe. Harry entrelaçou sua mão à do loiro, como que o incentivando.

\- Mãe... Eu... Preciso te mostrar uma coisa – Respirando fundo, Draco livrou-se dos óculos escuros e do lenço verde no pescoço. Com as mãos trêmulas, retirou lentamente a camisa preta. Hematomas e contusões espalhavam-se por seu tórax, suas costas e seus braços. Sentiu a mão de Harry retomar a conexão perdida, mas evitou olhar para o moreno.

Narcissa, geralmente impassível, parecia que ia vomitar. Ela se aproximou de Draco e tocou seu rosto, preocupada.

\- O que aconteceu, meu amor? Foi alguém da escola?

\- Não... – murmurou Draco, reunindo toda sua coragem. – Foi o tio.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis à sua frente.

\- Por que, meu amor?

Draco não conseguia dizer em voz alta nem para si mesmo, quanto mais para sua mãe. Em vez disso, optou por levantar sua mão entrelaçada à de Harry.

Narcissa retraiu a mão que acariciava a face do filho, como se tivesse levado um choque, e colocou-a sobre o próprio peito. Draco trincou o maxilar, tentando conter o choro. Aquele gesto havia doído mais do que os socos do tio.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas, sua mãe agarrou a borda da poltrona com força.

\- Por que você não me contou antes sobre o seu tio?

\- Eu não queria que você e o pai me odiassem – admitiu o loiro, sem conseguir mais impedir as lágrimas de rolarem por suas bochechas.

Narcissa sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e o enlaçou em seus braços de forma protetora.

\- Eu nunca vou te odiar, meu amor. Por mais que eu não concorde com _isto_ – Ela mirou com desprezo a mão que segurava a do filho –, nunca vou te odiar. Você é o amor da minha vida, é o meu menininho.

Draco não aguentou mais. Passou o braço livre pela cintura de sua mãe e rendeu-se aos soluços havia muito presos em seu peito.

\- Desde quando o seu tio...? – murmurou Narcissa, sem forças para completar a frase.

\- Desde as f-férias, quando vocês foram p-para os Estados U-unidos...

\- Você devia ter me contado antes... Eu nunca devia ter permitido que seu tio se aproximasse de você. _Nunca_.

\- V-você não t-tinha como saber, mãe.

Narcissa começou a tremer. Quando falou, sua voz saiu embargada:

\- Quando você tinha cinco anos, meu amor, nós fomos passar a semana de natal na casa da sua tia Andromeda. O tio Tom também foi. Era a primeira vez que nos reuníamos depois da morte dos seus avós. No último dia antes de irmos embora, você insistiu tanto que seu pai te levou para patinar no lago que ficava nas redondezas enquanto eu terminava de arrumar as malas.

Draco franziu o cenho. Lembrava-se pouco de sua falecida tia. Por mais que tivesse os traços parecidos com os de sua mãe, a expressão de Andromeda era muito mais gentil e cativante. Andava com os cabelos castanho-claros e grossos presos em uma trança, e, apesar de bonita, não era nem um terço tão elegante quanto Narcissa. Sua tia adorava mimá-lo com comida, dando-lhe doces secretamente antes do almoço ou do jantar – o que sua mãe abominava.

\- Andromeda nunca teve um namorado ou se casou. Ela se recusava a aceitar um casamento arranjado, e dizia que somente ficaria com alguém por amor. Quando éramos adolescentes, ela vivia brigando com nossos pais sobre isso. Sua tia tentou me impedir de me casar com seu pai, porque ela acreditava que eu deveria viver minha própria vida, e não a que esperavam de mim. Nós duas brigamos feio, e só voltamos a nos falar quando você nasceu... Ela percebeu que àquela altura eu amava seu pai, e não resistiu ficar longe de um bebê tão lindo e adorável que nem você.

Um sorriso emocionado surgiu nos lábios finos de Narcissa, provavelmente se lembrando da irmã e de Draco bebê.

\- Sua tia vivia grudada na coleguinha dela da época da escola, mas nunca pensamos nada disso. Achávamos que era a melhor amiga dela, e nada mais... Naquele dia, enquanto você e seu pai estavam patinando, essa _amiga_ apareceu na casa de Andromeda. Tom e eu estávamos fazendo as malas no andar de cima, mas, quando fizemos um intervalo para comer o bolo de chocolate maravilhoso que a sua tia fazia, flagramos as duas se _beijando_.

Draco arregalou os olhos, processando a informação. Não podia acreditar... Talvez fosse por esse motivo que seus pais evitavam mencionar Andromeda a qualquer custo.

\- Fiquei enojada com aquilo, mas, antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar, seu tio começou a bater em Andromeda. Eu estava sem reação, não conseguia acreditar que a minha irmã era uma... uma... A _amiga_ dela tentou defender Andromeda com uma das facas da cozinha, mas seu tio era mais forte... Ele era sempre tão calmo e educado, mas naquele dia parecia um animal selvagem de tão enraivecido que estava.

A mão de Harry, que segurava a sua, começou a tremer.

\- Eu estava tão assustada, Draco – murmurou Narcissa, suas lágrimas molhando o ombro do filho. – Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi me esconder debaixo da mesa da cozinha. Elas já não se moviam mais, e mesmo assim Tom não parava... Mesmo se eu tivesse conseguido me mexer e ajudasse as duas, provavelmente também estaria enterrada agora.

O estômago de Draco embrulhou só de lembrar que conhecera a brutalidade do tio. O garoto achava que da primeira vez, quando flagara o loiro com Blaise, seu tio havia sido _misericordioso_ o suficiente para se refrear a tempo de matá-lo. Porém, ao ouvir as palavras de sua mãe, chegou à conclusão de que, como seu tio já havia passado por uma situação semelhante antes, pensara na carreira política antes de realizar o "trabalho" por completo.

\- Tom teve a ideia de forjar um incêndio para acobertar as mortes, então cuidou de tudo enquanto eu estava em choque. Ele botou fogo na casa e me arrastou para o lago onde você e o seu pai estavam se divertindo, alheios ao que havia acontecido. Vocês foram o nosso álibi. Seu tio me ameaçou, dizendo que eu teria o mesmo fim de Andromeda se falasse a verdade. Ele já tinha certa influência política na época, então aliou isso a uma alta quantia em dinheiro e calou todos os que cuidaram do caso, fazendo questão de que ele fosse arquivado apenas como um acidente.

\- E você permitiu que esse _assassino_ continuasse a ver seu filho? – perguntou Harry, indignado. Parecia ter ficado calado até o momento por consideração à conversa íntima que não lhe dizia respeito, mas possivelmente aquela havia sido a gota d´água.

\- Nunca deixei que ele ficasse a sós com Draco – explicou a mulher, estreitando os olhos para o moreno. Em seguida, voltou a dirigir-se ao filho: – Tanto tempo se passou desde então, seu tio nunca mais demonstrou sinais de perder o controle... Achei que não teria problema se ele viesse passar algum tempo conosco, principalmente agora que você já é quase um adulto, e parecia ser tão normal...

Draco franziu o cenho. Não sabia se ficava feliz por sua mãe amá-lo de forma incondicional, ou triste por ela ainda ser preconceituosa mesmo depois de tudo o que acontecera.

\- Fui tola, admito. Nunca quis te machucar, meu amor.

\- Você devia ter me contado antes, mãe.

\- Eu só queria te proteger...

\- Então você vai nos ajudar a denunciar seu irmão? – interrompeu Harry, retomando as rédeas da situação.

\- Você não entende, sr. Potter – disse Narcissa, seca. – Se meu irmão conseguiu se livrar de qualquer acusação naquela época, hoje em dia é impossível incriminá-lo. Ele continua rico e está cada vez mais influente. Mesmo que levássemos o caso à justiça, ele daria um jeito de ganhar, seja subornando alguém ou cobrando algum _favor_. Tenho certeza de que Tom não deixaria barato se tentássemos qualquer coisa contra ele, porque, mesmo que ele ganhasse o caso, isso mancharia sua reputação.

Enquanto Harry parecia botar as engrenagens de seu cérebro para trabalhar, Draco desvencilhou-se de sua mãe para recolocar a camisa preta. Estava começando a sentir frio, e já não era mais necessário mostrar sua pele maculada. Narcissa aproveitou para sentar-se novamente na poltrona, mas segurava a mão do filho, como que para mostrar que nunca mais iria abandoná-lo.

\- Bom, eu tive uma ideia... Mas acho melhor perguntarmos ao Rubeus antes – O moreno coçou a cabeça. Ao ver a confusão no olhar de Narcissa, emendou: – Meu pai adotivo é assistente social, então ele deve saber os procedimentos corretos. Daqui a pouco ele chega do trabalho.

\- Entendi. Depois temos que voltar para casa e ter uma conversa com seu pai, Draco.

Draco afundou no sofá, sem a menor vontade de sair dali pelos próximos vinte anos.

\- Vocês querem ver tevê enquanto o Rubeus não chega? – perguntou Harry, tentando amenizar o clima.

Mãe e filho entreolharam-se, compartilhando da mesma apreensão, mas nada disseram.

* * *

 **N/A:** Neste capítulo, tivemos um insight sobre o nome da fanfic, lágrimas adoidado e grandes revelações haha. Achei natural que Hagrid fosse adotar o Harry, por isso que, depois de amor e carinho e uns biscoitos duros, nosso lindo menino tem habilidades de socialização melhores e não passou pela fase raivosa do Harry original (por isso matei o Sirius junto com o James e a Lily, desculpe!). Deixei o Ron mais maduro também, até porque, como Harry não é famoso nem faz mil peripécias grandiosas, o Ron não tem tanta inveja dele.

Já a Narcissa, acho que ela ama o filho acima de tudo (livro 7 tá aí pra provar isso, beijos), então ela aguenta o filho ser gay. E ter perdido a irmã por causa disso só abriu mais ainda os olhos da Narcissa de que ela não pode abandonar o Draco, mesmo que isso vá contra as crenças dela.

Deixe um comentário com a sua opinião! Será que você consegue adivinhar o plano do Harry?


	4. IV

**IV**

O barulho dos roncos de Hagrid podiam ser ouvidos mesmo através da porta fechada. Draco indagou-se como Harry conseguia dormir com aquilo. Acomodou-se melhor na cama e observou novamente o quarto ao seu redor. Era simples, com apenas uma cama, um guarda-roupa puído e um móvel onde o computador pré-histórico dividia espaço com outras quinquilharias. As paredes, porém, estavam cobertas por pôsteres de bandas, imagens de jogadores de futebol e fotos de Harry com os amigos da escola – além de escassas fotos dos pais e do padrinho do garoto, possivelmente as únicas que ele conseguira coletar com o passar do tempo, visto que eles haviam morrido em um acidente de carro muitos anos atrás.

Depois de elaborarem um plano com Hagrid, Draco e Narcissa haviam voltado para casa. Assim que se certificaram de que Tom não estava ali, haviam se trancado no escritório com Lucius e começado uma longa e difícil conversa. O homem não aceitara a sexualidade do filho tão bem quanto sua esposa, mas, após muita discussão, lágrimas e palavras duras – " _Se não colocarmos um fim nisto,_ seu filho _pode ser morto!_ Eu _posso ser morta!_ " –, ele acabara aceitando que Tom Black merecia estar atrás das grades. Draco sabia que ainda precisaria de um bom tempo até que o pai o aceitasse e não ficasse um clima estranho entre os dois, mas poderia ter sido muito pior.

Uma semana havia se passado desde então. Draco evitava ficar na mansão, saindo cedo para a escola e voltando apenas para dormir, como havia feito nas últimas semanas. A diferença era que, em vez de refugiar-se no shopping ou em alguma lanchonete, ele ficava na casa de Harry. Seus pais haviam pedido que ele passasse o final de semana ali, assim como havia passado o anterior, para que o loiro não tivesse contato com o tio antes do esperado.

Desse modo, Draco havia deitado no sofá repleto de travesseiros na sexta-feira, acompanhado pelo _maravilhoso_ som de Hagrid roncando e refletindo sobre a própria vida, até que finalmente rendera-se ao sono.

Fora acordado com um carinhoso "bom dia" e um delicioso cheiro de bacon e ovos fritos no ar, além da imagem de um Harry sorridente e descabelado – mais do que o habitual –, vestido apenas de uma camiseta e uma cueca samba-canção. Fora o suficiente para espantar seu mau-humor matinal.

Hagrid, que estivera ressabiado pela proximidade de seu filho adotivo com o até então rival dele, passara a tratar o loiro muito melhor ao observá-los interagindo. Assim, decidira levar os garotos a um parque de diversões, para que os dois relaxassem e não se preocupassem tanto com o dia seguinte.

Aquele havia sido um dos melhores dias na vida de Draco nos últimos anos. No começo ficara meio apreensivo, mas, após Harry desafiá-lo a ver quem derrubava mais pinos no boliche, o loiro entrara no clima. Haviam disputado no tiro ao alvo e no carrinho de bate-bate, mas logo esqueceram a competição ao ver a montanha-russa. Três horas e muitos outros brinquedos depois, Hagrid tivera que arrastá-los do trem fantasma para que eles comessem alguma coisa antes de irem para a próxima atração. Já anoitecia quando haviam voltado para casa.

Hagrid mal jantara e desmaiara na própria cama, desabituado a fazer passeios agitados como aquele. Draco aproveitara que Harry estava no banho e tentara abrir as redes sociais no computador antigo, sem sucesso. Não sabia como o moreno conseguia esperar cinco minutos para que uma única página carregasse.

\- Já terminou de usar? – perguntou Harry, apontando para a velharia em cima do móvel.

Um maravilhoso cheiro de sabonete invadiu suas narinas. Draco mirou os cabelos castanhos molhados, a camiseta branca colando levemente no tórax do outro. O fato de estar sentado na cama de Harry não ajudou muito os seus devaneios.

\- Nem comecei – Draco fez um barulho desdenhoso com o nariz. – Como você aguenta? Ele é tão lerdo que eu pensei em tirar um cochilo enquanto a página carregava.

\- Você se acostuma – O moreno deu de ombros. – Vou ver se trabalho nas férias para comprar um novo, de qualquer modo.

Harry sentou-se na cama, próximo o suficiente, mas muito longe para o desejo do loiro.

\- Você adora verde, né? – Harry apontou para a camiseta verde de dormir do loiro.

\- E como você sabe disso? – provocou Draco. Inclinou seu rosto para mais perto do outro e sorriu de maneira perigosa, divertindo-se com o rubor que surgiu nas bochechas do garoto ao seu lado.

\- Você usa preto na maioria das vezes, mas tem vários objetos verdes... Sua mochila é verde, seu lápis, a capinha do seu celular...

\- Sua predileção por vermelho também não é muito discreta – O loiro pousou sua mão de forma inocente na coxa de Harry, coberta por uma cueca samba-canção xadrez vermelha.

Harry engoliu em seco e passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados. O coração de Draco bateu de modo desordenado quando lábios finos encontraram os carnudos à sua frente. Demorou alguns segundos até que Harry retribuísse o beijo, e mais outros até que suas línguas se encontrassem, febris e exigentes.

Draco não aguentava mais, e a semana que passara junto de Harry não havia ajudado. Sentou-se sobre o colo do moreno, seus joelhos ladeando o quadril estreito, atrito formando-se entre samba-canção vermelha e samba-canção preta. Havia esperado por aquele momento desde os treze anos, quando sonhara acordado sobre coisas indecentes entre os dois durante uma aula particularmente chata de História. Passara o resto da semana repreendendo-se mentalmente e implicando com Harry e os amigos dele, mas desde aquele dia ficara cada vez mais difícil negar sua então paixonite pelo garoto.

Parecia irreal ouvir um gemido baixo escapando dos lábios carnudos, ou sentir a reação do outro ao contato entre seus corpos. Uma mão de Harry passeava pelas costas do loiro, a outra desceu da bochecha para o pescoço de Draco. O moreno interrompeu o beijo.

\- Draco – começou, a voz falha e baixa. – Por mais que eu queira fazer isso, acho melhor esperarmos até que seu tio esteja preso e você tenha se recuperado por completo.

A realidade atingiu Draco como um balde de água gelada. A maior parte da dor já havia passado, sobrando apenas hematomas que logo mais iriam embora. Esquecera-se por completo sobre o tio, sua mente inebriada pelo desejo acumulado por anos.

O loiro voltou a sentar-se na cama com uma careta.

\- Como esperado do herói honroso que salva cachorrinhos – resmungou, cruzando os braços.

\- Foi só uma vez – suspirou Harry, revirando os olhos. – E não é como se você não soubesse com quem está se metendo...

\- Tenho perfeita noção – Draco crispou o lábio superior. – Mas é como dizem, o amor é cego. Deve ser surdo, também.

O loiro só reparou no que deixara escapar ao ver a incredulidade no rosto do outro garoto. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem e teve vontade de estapear-se, mas provavelmente aquilo só agravaria o rubor.

\- Vou dormir – anunciou Draco, levantando-se, pronto para bater em retirada.

\- Espera! – Harry agarrou seu antebraço. Olhos verdes encararam os cinzentos de forma intensa. – Eu... eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Mas...

Harry acariciou os cabelos loiros de Draco e plantou um beijo terno nos lábios finos.

\- Boa noite – disse o moreno, afastando-se.

\- Boa noite – replicou Draco, entorpecido pelo ataque surpresa.

Deitou-se no sofá e demorou a pegar no sono, receoso sobre o dia seguinte.

* * *

Um vento gelado fez com que Tom apertasse o passo. Folhas amarelas e marrons espalhavam-se pelo gramado do jardim da mansão, indicando que logo mais seria inverno, mas ele não reparou. Estava ocupado repassando mentalmente as atividades que teria de realizar na semana seguinte. Sua carreira política prosperava, e cada dia que passava ele tinha certeza de que escolhera a profissão certa. Apesar do trabalho duro, a sensação de poder era inebriante. Cada subordinado que puxava seu saco era prova viva de que Tom era influente, e ele adorava aquilo.

Suspirou ao ver a mansão, branca e imponente como sempre. Era uma belíssima e requintada propriedade, mas Tom ainda preferia seu apartamento luxuoso no centro de Londres – o qual estava em reforma no momento, devido a uma infiltração alarmante. Em vez de ficar hospedado em um hotel cinco estrelas, o homem preferira instalar-se na casa da irmã temporariamente. Além da deliciosa comida caseira, ele tinha mais liberdade ali, longe de uma eventual câmera de paparazzo.

O único problema era seu sobrinho, Draco. O sangue de Tom fervia ao pensar em como o garoto, tão novo, já havia sido desvirtuado para um caminho depravado. E ainda tinha a audácia de trazer homens para dentro da casa tradicional de Lucius e Narcissa.

Era um absurdo que um membro da família Black fosse tão imoral. Como os pais do garoto não sabiam – e não seria Tom a mostrar-lhes tamanho desgosto –, o político havia tomado para si a função de educar Draco a ser um homem de verdade, e não uma _mulherzinha_. Havia aplicado sua _lição_ umas quatro vezes desde então: na primeira vez, por causa do ato pervertido realizado com outro rapaz – _negro_ , ainda por cima! –; na segunda, havia-o flagrado masturbando-se enquanto assistia a um vídeo nojento na Internet; na terceira, as roupas justas demais para um homem havia sido o motivo; e, mais recentemente, havia surpreendido o sobrinho enquanto ele _flertava_ com outro rapaz.

Tom não se considerava uma pessoa violenta, mas aquilo passava dos limites. O homem e a mulher haviam sido feitos para procriação; logo, era contra a natureza qualquer tipo de _envolvimento_ que não fosse heterossexual.

Entrou pela porta principal e, no hall, dirigiu-se em direção às escadas, louco para entrar no quarto de visitas que fora designado para si e tomar um banho relaxante. O barulho da televisão ligada fez com que ele virasse a cabeça de forma automática para a sala de estar. A porta aberta deixava uma ampla visão para o grande sofá bege de estilo tradicional, onde uma cabeça loira recostava-se no ombro de um _rapaz_ moreno.

Tom esqueceu a banheira no andar de cima e rumou apressado para detrás do sofá.

\- Draco – sibilou, recostando sua mão ao redor do pescoço do sobrinho com mais força do que o necessário. – Você não aprendeu _nada_ do que eu te ensinei?

Draco torceu as mãos nervosamente. O garoto moreno levantou-se, contornou o sofá e ficou de frente para o político.

\- Não sabia que bater várias vezes no seu sobrinho porque ele é gay era um método de ensino – respondeu o atrevido.

\- A forma como a educação é realizada nesta família não lhe diz respeito, senhor...?

\- Potter. E tenho certeza de que o sr. e a sra. Malfoy não ficariam nem um pouco felizes em saber que você anda batendo no Draco por trás das costas deles.

Tom estreitou os olhos. Aquele pivete presunçoso também poderia beneficiar-se de algumas _aulas_ , mas o homem não queria arriscar uma mancha em sua carreira por um zé-ninguém. Em vez disso, apertou mais ainda o pescoço do sobrinho.

\- Draco, este garoto é o mesmo do outro dia? – O loiro meneou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. – Seus pais morreriam de desgosto se soubessem o que você anda _fazendo_.

\- Isso ainda não é desculpa para bater nos outros, sr. Black – disse Potter, apontando um dedo insolente em sua direção. – Por que você não consegue aceitar que outras pessoas são felizes de formas diferentes das quais você está acostumado? Amar alguém do mesmo sexo não é errado!

O sangue de Tom ferveu. Antes que ele pudesse refrear-se, as palavras saíram de sua boca:

\- Isso não é amor, é indecência! Coisa de gente devassa, estragada, que destrói a família tradicional!

\- O que destrói uma família não é uma pessoa LGBTQ, mas quem não aceita ela! Não foi o seu sobrinho gay que destruiu sua família, mas _você_ , ao matar a sua irmã porque ela era lésbica!

\- Apenas fiz o que ela merecia! – gritou Tom, apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Draco. Sentiu o adolescente fazer esforço para soltar-se do aperto, mas não reparou. Estava mais concentrado no pivete à sua frente e em todo o ódio e nojo que sentia dentro de si. – Eu amava Andromeda, mas ela manchou nossa família! Nossos pais a criaram para ser uma moça tradicional e recatada, não uma _degenerada_ amante de _buceta_!

\- Solta ele! – Potter lançou-se para cima do homem, que perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio. – Você vai matá-lo!

Possesso, Tom largou o sobrinho, que começou a tossir. Seu punho fechado acertou o rosto de Potter, o que fez com que os óculos dele voassem para longe. O pivete curvou-se de dor quando o político o atingiu no estômago.

Ia desferir outro golpe contra sua nova vítima quando sentiu uma dor terrível na cabeça, e sangue descer por seu pescoço e costas. Uma onda de fúria invadiu seu corpo ao constatar que Draco havia-o atingido com um vaso.

\- Deixa ele em paz! – pediu o loiro, colocando-se entre o tio e o pirralho insolente.

\- _Como você_ ousa _, seu viadinho de merda?!_ – Seu punho acertou o olho do sobrinho.

Estava tão concentrado que não reparou no barulho de passos vindo pela porta.

\- Parado! – A voz de uma mulher preencheu o ambiente.

Tom estacou, mortificado. Virou-se lentamente na direção da voz, apenas para encontrar uma mulher de rosto redondo e cabelos curtos apontando uma arma em sua direção. Usava colete à prova de balas por cima do uniforme da polícia. Um homem grande, cujo rosto estava coberto por cicatrizes, acompanhava-a. Também trajava vestes policiais e portava uma arma.

O coração do político pareceu parar por um momento. Todos aqueles anos dedicando-se à carreira seriam jogados descarga abaixo, tudo por causa de dois viadinhos malditos.

\- Tom Marvolo Black, você está preso pelo homicídio de Andromeda Black e por lesão corporal a dois menores de idade – informou o policial, um sorriso vitorioso estampando o rosto deformado. – Você tem o direito de ficar calado. Tudo o que disser _pode_ e _será_ usado contra você no tribunal.

Tom ergueu o queixo de modo orgulhoso enquanto era algemado, mas nada disse. Bastaria entrar em contato com seu advogado e, algumas ligações mais tarde, seria um homem livre novamente.

Lançou um olhar ameaçador em direção ao insolente Potter antes de deixar-se ser levado pelos policiais. Aquilo não ficaria barato.

* * *

O rosto e o estômago latejavam de dor, mas Harry não se importava. Tudo havia acontecido muito rápido – assim que Draco recebera o soco do tio, os policiais adentraram a sala. Harry aproveitara a distração para resgatar seus óculos e verificar se o loiro estava bem. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao perceber o olhar assassino de Tom em sua direção enquanto ele era escoltado para fora do aposento.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – murmurou, acariciando as madeixas loiras. Draco tremia, mas abraçou-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Ficaram assim até que mais passos foram ouvidos no corredor. Harry desprendeu-se do abraço com certa dificuldade.

\- Meu amor! – Narcissa veio correndo e tomou o lugar do moreno. Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos azuis.

Lucius Malfoy vinha atrás da esposa. Era uma versão idêntica do filho, porém mais velho e com os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros. Sua expressão denunciava o quão preocupado estava, mas não abraçou o filho como Narcissa, optando por colocar a mão de forma consoladora nas costas de Draco. Possivelmente ainda não aceitava a sexualidade do filho, mas não devia ser tão desalmado a ponto de ser insensível ao sofrimento do garoto.

Harry mal deu dois passos, Rubeus entrou na sala chorando copiosamente. Assoou o nariz em um enorme lenço rosa antes de envolver o filho adotivo em seus braços grossos.

\- Eu estava tão preocupado, Harry! Queria que acabasse logo, mas a policial Longbottom disse que tínhamos que esperar até que aquele maldito do Black confessasse!

\- Rubeus, pode me soltar agora... – pediu Harry, sentindo as costelas doerem. – Está tudo bem, sério.

\- Nunca vou perdoar aquele desgraçado por te machucar!

Assim que se livrou do abraço do pai adotivo, lembranças invadiram a mente do garoto. Na semana anterior, quando Narcissa havia dito que o irmão era muito poderoso e poderia abafar o caso através de suborno, Harry havia chegado à conclusão de que a melhor forma para prender Tom Black seria se o próprio confessasse o crime. Quando voltara do trabalho, Rubeus havia-os instruído sobre os procedimentos necessários em caso de violência doméstica, além de indicar alguns conhecidos confiáveis que não seriam corrompidos.

Depois que Narcissa e o filho conversaram com Lucius, os três foram para a polícia denunciar Tom e realizar o corpo de delito em Draco. Uma das policiais confiáveis encarregada do caso era a mãe de Neville, para surpresa de Harry. Ela explicara sobre a necessidade de coletar provas para que as acusações fossem mais concretas, e as chances de o político escapar das grades fossem menores.

Fora uma semana cheia de tensão e expectativa enquanto os policiais reabriam os arquivos sobre o "incêndio" na casa de Andromeda e corriam atrás de provas, que não apareceram. Depois de determinarem os possíveis envolvidos no abafamento do homicídio, haviam decidido adotar o plano de Harry antes de seguirem adiante nas investigações, com medo de que algum infiltrado contasse para o político o que estava acontecendo.

Assim, enquanto Tom estava fora de casa, os Malfoy haviam trabalhado com a polícia para colocar câmeras secretas e microfones escondidos na mansão. No dia planejado, os adultos haviam aguardado em um dos aposentos no andar de cima enquanto os garotos haviam servido de "isca".

O plano funcionara, apesar de Harry não ter previsto que teria tempo de apanhar enquanto a ajuda não chegava. Não deixava de ser algo bom, visto que agora tinham gravado em vídeo Tom Black batendo em dois menores de idade. Aquilo certamente não passaria batido no julgamento do político.

Seu rosto ficaria inchado por alguns dias, mas pelo menos a vida de Draco não corria mais perigo.

* * *

Neve cobria o parapeito da janela, assim como o resto dos jardins de Hogwarts. Draco torceu o nariz, desejoso por sentar-se embaixo de sua árvore preferida com um bom livro a tiracolo. Teria que esperar até a primavera.

\- Não se esquece de me emprestar a lição de matemática depois! – pediu Pansy, largando o braço do loiro para dirigir-se ao refeitório.

\- E o que eu ganho eu troca?

\- Meu amor eterno! – A garota piscou para ele antes de sumir de vista.

\- Grande coisa – resmungou Draco para si mesmo, apesar do pequeno sorriso que brotou em seus lábios.

Risadas vieram da outra ponta do corredor, de onde um grupo de alunos acabava de surgir. Draco detectou uma cabeça cheia de cabelos pretos e bagunçados entre eles. Apoiou-se na parede, esperando que o grupo se aproximasse.

\- Espero que as fadas não congelem lá fora – comentou a Louca Lovegood, olhando pela janela.

\- Se elas conseguirem um pouco de pó alucinógeno pra mim, também espero que não – resmungou o pobretão ruivo. – Não sei como vou aguentar a aula do Snape hoje!

A língua de Draco coçou para soltar um comentário cruel, mas ele se refreou a tempo.

\- Ronald, se você prestasse atenção em vez de gastar seu tempo reclamando, veria que matemática é muito fácil – repreendeu a namorada dentuça do pobretão.

\- Não, Hermione, ele tem razão – disse o incompetente do Longbottom. – Matemática é ruim o suficiente, com o Snape fica impossível!

O grupo ficou em silêncio ao reparar que Draco os observava. O loiro acenou a cabeça para os colegas, ao que eles retribuíram – exceto Weasel, que fez uma careta. Não haviam virado _amigos_ , mas pelo menos eram educados uns com os outros.

\- Vejo vocês depois – Harry despediu-se do grupo e cumprimentou o loiro com um selinho.

\- Como foi o treino ontem? – perguntou Draco, entrelaçando sua mão na do outro enquanto desciam o corredor. Quando podiam, costumavam passar o horário de almoço sozinhos na escadaria do último andar da escola, longe de olhares curiosos.

\- Mais algumas semanas e podemos voltar a usar a quadra externa, mas pelo menos não viramos picolé – O moreno sorriu de forma encantadora, fazendo Draco derreter-se por dentro. – Não é a mesma coisa sem você...

Draco amava futebol, mas sabia que não teria chance de jogar profissionalmente. Desse modo, achara melhor não voltar para o time para focar-se nos estudos – sem contar que não seria justo com o seu substituto. Não que ele fosse contar aquilo para alguém, claro. Era sempre melhor falar que era bom demais para aquele time porcaria, ou que tinha planos melhores do que jogar futebol depois de formado. Ninguém precisava saber que ele tinha intenção de entrar para o time de sua futura faculdade.

Pretendia seguir os passos do pai, trabalhando na empresa da família e assumindo a diretoria quando chegasse a hora. Não era seu sonho, mas era algo pelo qual ele tinha interesse e sabia que conseguiria destacar-se com mais facilidade do que se tentasse ser um jogador profissional. Além disso, Lucius estava tratando-o bem, apesar de ainda soltar algum comentário preconceituoso de vez em quando. Draco sabia que, no fundo, o pai esperava que aquilo fosse uma fase e o garoto se casasse com uma mulher no futuro – o que _definitivamente_ não iria acontecer.

\- Está com saudades? – respondeu Draco, mexendo no cabelo de forma sedutora.

\- O que eu posso fazer se gosto de te ver todo suado e exausto? – O moreno entrou na brincadeira.

\- Não preciso voltar para o time para você me ver assim.

Os dois riram. Harry narrou alguns detalhes do treino enquanto eles subiam as escadas. O loiro não prestou tanta atenção quanto deveria, perdido em pensamentos.

A mídia enlouquecera quando tomara conhecimento de que o influente político Tom Black era um homofóbico que havia matado a própria irmã e surrado o sobrinho. Os pais de Draco tiveram que redobrar a segurança da mansão, e o loiro ficara alguns dias sem ir à escola por conta da repercussão. Quando voltara, provara de seu próprio veneno ao ser provocado por conta de sua sexualidade – um dos motivos pelos quais ele não implicava mais com ninguém fora de seus pensamentos.

No dia seguinte à confissão de Tom, chegara às mãos dos policiais encarregados do caso uma pasta contendo provas incriminadoras tanto do homicídio de Andromeda quanto de outros delitos menores cometidos pelo tio de Draco, como suborno e extorsão. O remetente da pasta, que assinara como R.A.B., explicara em um dos bilhetes que era um dos capangas do político, mas que se arrependera e havia passado os últimos anos coletando provas contra Tom. O desconhecido terminara o bilhete anunciando que buscaria sua redenção fora da Inglaterra, e que qualquer investigação sobre ele seria infrutífera.

Assim, seu tio perdera o julgamento, e passaria uns bons anos na cadeia. Não satisfeito que seus subornos não haviam dado resultado, ele havia pedido uma apelação. Hagrid duvidava que aquilo surtiria algum efeito.

Harry sentou-se no último degrau da escada e tirou um sanduíche de dentro da mochila. Draco acompanhou-o e passou um braço pela cintura do namorado.

\- Eu ainda acho que você devia voltar para o time, Draco.

\- Tenho coisas melhores para fazer.

\- Como o quê?

\- Descascar o papel de parede do meu quarto, por exemplo – Harry revirou os olhos, ao que Draco deu uma risadinha zombeteira.

\- Você é a criatura mais cabeça dura que eu conheço – disse o moreno, segurando o queixo do namorado. – Mas ainda assim eu te amo, seu idiota.

\- Também não te odeio, quatro olhos.

Harry deu um tapinha leve na cabeça de Draco, rindo. Em seguida, lábios finos encontraram os carnudos em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Por pior que houvesse sido apanhar de seu tio, era graças a ele que Harry havia se aproximado de Draco. Mas era graças a Harry que o loiro conhecia a alegria de ter seu amor correspondido, ou de apreciar pequenos momentos como ver o pôr-do-sol ou andar de mãos dadas.

Era graças a Harry que o loiro agora vivia sua própria vida, sem se preocupar – _tanto_ – em agradar os pais.

* * *

 **N/A:** Acabou! Gostaria de lembrar que isso é uma fanfic, por isso algumas situações podem não condizer com a realidade (condizem mais com Law and Order SVU haha). Infelizmente, na vida real, denúncias de abuso sexual e violência doméstica em sua maioria não têm final feliz, por vários motivos que englobam desde a vítima não ser levada a sério ao próprio sistema de justiça ineficaz – me refiro ao Brasil, mas acredito que seja assim em outros países também. Isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos que denunciar, mas sim que precisamos mudar esse sistema e até o nosso próprio preconceito! Prostituta também pode ser vítima de abuso sexual, homem também pode sofrer violência pelas mãos de uma mulher, gay e lésbica também pode sofrer violência por parte do cônjuge e por aí vai. Enfim, por isso achei melhor colocar o Tom como assassino também, pra que ele fosse pra cadeia e a gente tivesse nosso final feliz. Não entrei em muitos detalhes referente à pena do Tom porque não entendo nada de direito, mas pensa que ele vai mofar atrás das grades!

 **Outra coisa importantíssima:** não quis deixar o Tom como louco ou enrustido, porque temos a tendência a pensar isso sobre homofóbicos (por isso troquei a Bella por ele, porque ela é mil vezes mais louca do que o Voldemort)! Gente muito sã e muito hétero consegue cometer atos terríveis contra pessoas diferentes, só por causa do preconceito. Vamos nos desconstruir e espalhar informação aos nossos conhecidos! Se conversarmos sobre diferenças de uma forma calma e civilizada, podemos fazer com que alguns preconceituosos abram suas mentes!

Por último, sobre o Draco não seguir os sonhos dele de virar jogador profissional: ele entende sim que só se vive uma vez, e que tem que aproveitar ao máximo a vida e tudo mais. Mas... nem todo mundo consegue correr atrás dos seus sonhos. É preciso _muita_ força de vontade, _muito_ esforço, contar com um pouco de sorte e etc pra se realizar um sonho, e o Draco acha bem mais fácil e realista trabalhar na empresa do pai, até porque isso é algo que ele quer fazer. Já coloquei lente cor de rosa na parte do processo do Tom, achei melhor deixar um pouquinho da realidade cruel aqui hahaha. Mas sério, siga seus sonhos se você quiser!

Espero que tenha gostado! Deixe seu comentário abaixo!


End file.
